


8 Times They Kissed

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of 8 different times that Clint and Natasha had kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Times They Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [8 Ways To Say I Love You [Clintasha Edition]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665846) by [execution_empress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress). 



> Hello everyone! ♥ 
> 
> This was one of the possible last chapters for "8 Ways to Say 'I Love You.'" I started it, but then I decided to go in a different direction. I was assigned a Secret Santa to someone awesome and, since she enjoyed Clintasha like I did, I sent her some drabbles I started up for her to enjoy. After sending her one a day of this particular fic, I decided to finish it. 
> 
> It's in paragraphs with little/none conversations since tumblr doesn't allow for paragraph breaks. It's something a bit different from me. Who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel to this. ♥ I hope you all enjoy! Happy Holidays!

The first time he kisses her it was for a mission. When they thought death was around the corner, they press their lips against one anothers, wanting one last kiss before going out, arrows and guns ablazing. When they survive, they laugh it off, though it only stirred a hunger deep down inside each of them. 

The second time she kisses him it was to stop him. It was his intuition versus her logic against a few security guards. He wants to shoot and she wants stealthily silence. When he nocks an arrow, she leans in to stop him with a kiss. He stops, an arm instinctively moving to hold her back, and she smirks, knowing she had won then. 

The third time he kisses her is when they're undercover. They’re all smiles and laughter, the couple that’s been together for years. They had been together, that part is true, but they wouldn’t (or couldn’t?) consider themselves a couple. While they play the part so well, teasing sarcasm and flirting here and there, Clint notices one aspect to be missing. As she speaks, he tilts her chin up and kisses her, silencing her just as she once did for him. “Now dear, you don’t want to bore the poor guy.” Then, with a wink, he gives a response for her silence. “I’m the only one that can take the misses’ breath away.” 

The fourth time he kisses her again. They’re still undercover, playing the couple, when they go to a party. They dress for the part, him in a tuxedo and her in a beautiful, black gown, and follow their mark. They see him talking and walking around, so they take to the dance floor to keep an eye on him. They don’t want to seem to suspicious, so they make sure to have fun. The two chuckle and sway as they hold one another. Clint bets she can’t translate and sing whatever the crooner is singing back at him in Russian, but he (gladly) loses that bet. Leaning close to his ear, Natasha’s husky voice sings the words to him, her breath tickling his skin and giving him goosebumps. When she finishes she pulls back, only to find him leaning down and rewarding her with a kiss. She returns it, playing along for the objective. Though it was successful (in more ways than one), they both feel an ache thinking they’d only be kissed by one another for missions. 

The fifth time she kisses him for comfort. The mission calls for a man named Bullseye to be taken down. For the first time since she’s been his partner, she notices him clenching up with hesitation. He keeps his sunglasses on, trying to hide from the world, but he can’t hide from her. It’s his older brother, whom he thought was dead, and he doesn’t want him hurt. Though he tries to keep him alive, his brother makes sure he cuts Clint’s arm so he could fall to his supposed death. After that, Clint shuts down from everyone and everything. She finds him a day later, frozen on the couch at his apartment. Sitting down next to him, she takes his hand and gently rubs it. Calling his name doesn’t help, so she kisses his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. When he looks at her and lifts his sunglasses, there are tears. She opens her arms and he takes the invitation. He cries and cries as she hugs and holds him, letting him flood out his emotions. 

The sixth time it’s a kiss they both decide on. Away on a mission during the new year left them grateful they were with someone they knew and cared for. There was no champagne and bright lights for them. There’s only a small motel room, two cups of soda, and the countdown on television. As soon as midnight strikes, they wish each other a new year and kiss one another. It’s hard to tell who pulls away first, they both linger longer than usual, but once they do they’re both smiling and happier than ever. 

The seventh time he kisses her it’s out of relief. He has to remind himself it’s not the last time. It’s a mission gone wrong; bad intel, betrayal, and no extraction plan. Clint and Natasha make it out, only to be caught off guard by a sudden grenade. Clint quickly fires an arrow at it, sending it soaring from them, and Natasha pushes him onto the ground, using her body as a shield. Clint’s dazed for a moment after it explodes, but he snaps to his senses when he realizes Natasha’s unconscious body is over him. He carries her out, finally makes it to Coulson, and from there the two are taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility. When she wakes up he’s by her side watching tv. When he notices the slight movement, his arms wrap around her in a fierce hug. Before she can say a word, he’s scolding her for saving him. He doesn’t deserve it (he feels) and her life is worth more than his (he tells). Before she can reply, he’s kissing her like he’s afraid she’ll disappear. She doesn’t deserve it (she feels) and her life is worth something because of him (she tells). From then on, they decide to figure a way out together. 

The eighth time they kiss it’s for the last time. They can only be friends and partners for so long. For the first time in years, the Black Widow and Hawkeye have a chance to vacation together and they do it. It’s not something big - just a few weeks switching between their apartments - but it’s just what they need. Natasha uses the first day to catch up on some reading and he leans against her, lost in thought. In Clint’s head, thoughts of the redhead run around. They were once enemies, slowly became co workers, then partners, and finally friends. What were they now though? Noticing the way she snuck glances at him, he finds the answer in her eyes and on his lips. He leans forward, kissing her with tenderness and rapture, and she returns the sentiment as she puts her book down. When he breaks the kiss, it’s only to take a breath before she dives in. He can feel her smile as she ravishes her lips with his and pushes him down onto the couch. They don’t need words. They can express so much with the pounding of their hearts and the exploration of each other’s bodies. They can evolve into lovers and so much more. For the eighth time they kiss, it’s really for the first time.


End file.
